SONG: I Love the Way You Lie
by Jaime Lynn Michaelis
Summary: Baseada na música do Eminem feat. Rihanna. Outra descrição perfeita que diz muita coisa, putz... sou muito boa nisso! /semata*


**T**ítulo **d**a **F**ic: I love the way you lie.

**M**úsica: I love the way you lie - Eminem ft Rihanna

**G**ênero: Romance (?), Drama.

**S**inopse: Quando se vive numa ilusão por tanto tempo, como distinguir o que é realidade? O certo do errado?

* * *

**C**apítulo **Ú**nico. ~

— Me desculpa! – segurou com violência o meu rosto, provavelmente para ver a marca que me deixara. — Eu te amo! – olhou-me no fundo dos meus olhos.  
— Que bela maneira de demonstrar! – tentei afastar sua mão.

Não queria que me tocasse! Não depois do que fez.

— Você não ve? É medo de te perder! – segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e aproximou seu corpo. — Não me olhe com tanto desprezo. – sua testa franzida. — Eu bebi demais.  
— Isso não é desculpa! – o empurrei com todas as minhas forças.

Dar as costas a ele doeu mais do que o soco que havia me dado.

— Não aja por impulso! Acabei de fazer isso e veja no que deu. – segurou meu pulso e jogou-me contra a parede. Usava seu corpo para não me deixar sair.

Passou delicadamente a ponta dos dedos ao redor do meu olho esquerdo.

— Está doendo? – parecia realmente arrependido.  
— Não tanto quanto saber que foi você que fez! – fui ríspida a cada palavra.  
— Controlarei mais o meu ciúme. – seus olhos claros imploravam perdão.

Relaxei o corpo.

Erros acontecem.

— Da próxima vez lembre, somos apenas eu e você! Não há necessidade de ciúmes. – segurei seu rosto a fim de passar a certeza que eu tinha em relação a cada palavra dita.

Senti às lágrimas vindo, mas estava conseguindo segurá-las, porém, uma cair era inevitável.

Ele beijou cuidadosamente o meu olho e lambeu toda a trajetória da lágrima até a minha boca, onde me beijou com voracidade. Beijava-me como se fosse nosso último beijo.

E ali mesmo contra a parede e de uma maneira nada gentil, carinhoso, nos tornamos um. Sim, era isso que eu pensava quando o sentia dentro de mim.

Não fui uma "santa", sempre pensei em aproveitar o máximo que pudesse da vida e com nenhum outro, senti o que eu sinto com ele, _por_ ele.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
Só vai ficar aí e me ver queimar**  
That´s alright because I like the way it hurts**  
Mas tudo bem porque eu gosto do jeito que dói**  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**  
Só vai ficar aí e me ouvir chorar**  
That´s alright because I love the way you lie**  
Mas está tudo bem, pois eu amo o jeito que você mente**  
I love the way you lie**  
Eu amo o jeito que você mente

Larguei a faculdade no último ano para segui-lo. Havia conseguido um trabalho em outra cidade e que seria perfeito para nós. Começaríamos em um lugar novo onde ninguém nos conhecesse. Era a ideia. Larguei tudo para acompanhá-lo, e ao chegar à nova cidade descubro que não há emprego. Tudo conversa para que eu me afastasse de todos que conhecia.

Mas ele pensava de forma diferente. Mentiu para ajudar a nossa relação. Não havia problemas se eu não tivesse um diploma, me amaria do mesmo jeito. E mentiu, para sermos apenas ele e eu, como tem que ser.

Apesar de sua mentira, aceitei. Ela me causou felicidade e dor. Felicidade por saber que é só a mim que importa para ele, e dor, por ter mentido. Não achava necessário, teria o seguido de qualquer forma. Ele _é_ a minha vida.

Estávamos morando em um lugar onde sala de estar, cozinha e quarto ficavam em um único cômodo. Banheiro a parte. Comecei a trabalhar como garçonete em uma lanchonete não muito longe para poder pagar as contas. Ele sempre dizia que estava à procura de empregos, mas só o via beber.

**Can´t break the fall I'm about to drown **  
Não posso amortecer a queda, estou prestes a me afogar**  
she resuscitates me**  
ela me ressuscita**  
She fucking hates me and I love it**  
Caralho ela me odeia e eu adoro isso!

Depois de uma semana nessa vida, passei a fitá-lo com desprezo, ódio! Não mais a admiração, carinho de antes. E ele parecia não se importar, na verdade, parecia gostar!

Disse para ir procurar emprego após duas semanas vendo-o fazer nada além de beber. Que não era sua babá e que tinha que ajudar na casa. Queria um futuro para nós, então que ele ajudasse também! Não podia tudo ficar nas minhas costas.

Ele ficou violento com a minha atitude e voltou a me bater, mas dessa vez não no rosto. Ao ver-me caída no chão, chutou no meio das minhas costas.

Sim, a dor era grande. Deixei que batesse o quanto quiser, queria acordar desse pesadelo que estávamos vivendo. Mas ele não me bateu mais.

Agachou-se e ajudou-me a sentar. Parecia arrependido. Por um momento vi aquele homem pelo qual me apaixonei. Queria abraçá-lo! Me sentir segura novamente em seus braços, entretanto lutei contra essa vontade.

— Bella me desculpa, vou parar de beber! – tentou tocar-me, mas me esquivei. Arqueei-me com a dor.

— Não me toque! – disse cheia de fúria!

Arrastei-me até uma cadeira e com sua ajuda, consegui ficar de pé.

**"Wait! Where you going?"**  
"Espere! Para onde você vai? "**  
"I'm leaving you!"**  
"Eu estou deixando você!"**  
"No you ain't. Come back!"**  
"Não, você não vai. Volte!"

— Para mim chega! – arrastava-me a passos lentos até a porta.  
— Para onde você vai? – não precisava olhar para reconhecer seu tom preocupado.  
— Estou deixando você! – quando toquei na maçaneta, mais uma vez senti uma pressão no meu pulso.

Agarrou e puxou-me bruscamente para trás. Gemi com a dor do movimento.

— Você não pode me deixar! – estava realmente nervoso. Senti a palma da sua mão suando. — Eu te amo, somos apenas eu e você! Lembra?  
— Quem não lembra é você! – gritei.

Era difícil lidar contra as lágrimas, a vontade de correr para seus braços e fingir que isso tudo não passava de um pesadelo.

— Me perdoe! Você está certa. – dizia com certo desespero. — Não devia ser a única a trabalhar. Somos nós dois e ambos têm que contribuir para que a relação dê certo. – sim, voltou a ser o Edward de sempre. O Edward que amo. — Me dê mais uma chance. – aliviou a pressão no meu pulso e olhou-me profundamente.

Senti que estava despindo a minha alma. Eu não tinha mais barreiras.

O abracei com força e comecei a chorar. Ele não me abraçou com tanta força, pois não queria me machucar ainda mais, porém, com aquele abraço e suas palavras, voltei a sentir segurança ao seu lado.

Naquela mesma noite ele me levou ao médio e eu disse que havia caído das escadas. Havia fraturado uma costela, mas ficaria bem. Ele passou a noite cuidando, velando por mim.

No dia seguinte me pediu para pensar unicamente em repousar e que ele iria avisar ao meu chefe o que havia ocorrido, meu acidente nas escadas, e que arranjaria um emprego. Eu deveria ficar completamente despreocupada.

Antes do anoitecer ele chegou com o jantar e disse que tinha conseguido tudo que havia dito. Falou com o meu chefe e arranjou um emprego. Trabalharia na mesma lanchonete que eu. "Não é perfeito?", foram suas palavras.

**We're running right back **  
Nós estamos correndo de volta**  
Here we go again it's so insane**  
Aqui vamos nós de novo, é tão louco

Tudo estava ótimo até, três semanas depois, ele cismar que o caixa estava afim de mim. Disse que era coisa da sua cabeça e mesmo que fosse verdade, não importava, pois eu só tinha olhos para ele. Mas as palavras não foram o suficiente.

Sim, voltou a me bater e em seguida pedir perdão. Não sei em que momento eu aprendi a gostar das suas mentiras, a acostumar-me a elas. Dizia que nunca mais levantaria o punho contra mim e quando senti-se essa vontade que o ódio causava baseado no ciúme, bateria na parede. Seria na parede que ele descontaria sua frustração, não em mim. Na verdade, nem próxima vez existiria, pois iria aprender a se controlar.

**Next time**  
Da próxima vez**  
There will be no next time**  
Não haverá próxima vez**  
I apologize, even though I know it's lies**  
Peço desculpas, embora eu saiba que é mentira

Nossa relação tinha altos e baixos e após um ano, eu queria apenas gritar. Ainda o amava, mas precisava de ar.

Aproveitei que estava dormindo e dirigi nossa caminhonete até o bar mais próximo.

Estava lotada. Fui até o balcão e pedi uma dose do que mais forte ele tivesse, não queria saber o que era! Não demorou um minuto para a minha bebida chegar. Virei em um único gole e pedi outro.

Era muito forte e é disso que eu estava precisando. Queria poder voltar a ser feliz. Queria tudo ao lado dele! Sim ainda o amo! Aprendi a viver em uma mentira e não sei se o que sinto é real.

Quando se vive numa ilusão por tanto tempo, como distinguir o que é realidade? O certo do errado?

Não adianta, estou presa a ele. Errei ao ter dado a primeira chance, mas agora não há o que fazer. Tenho que me conformar ou fazer algo... Algo. Mas o quê?

Um moreno de olhos escuros sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a puxar conversa. Tentava prestar atenção no que ele dizia, mas da sua boca não saía som. Via seus lábios se movendo, mas era só isso.

Ele sorriu para mim e eu o retribuí. Tentei demonstrar sinceridade ao esboçá-lo, mas não passou de esforço em vão.

Do nada aparece alguém puxando o moreno pela camisa e lhe acerta com um soco certeiro. Não acreditei ao ver quem era esse "alguém"!

Saí do bar com raiva da minha vida. Não podia nem "conversar" com alguém que _ele_ iria fazer alguma cena. Ou na frente dos outros ou quando só estivéssemos nós dois, eu saio humilhada em ambos os casos.

Quando abro a porta da caminhonete, ele me empurra violentamente para dentro e puxa as chaves da minha mão.

— O que você estava fazendo? – perguntou completamente transtornado enquanto nos tirava dali.

Mas não respondi. Apenas fiquei fitando a estrada.

— Você está me traindo não é? Saiu sorrateiramente de casa para se encontrar com aquele homem não é? De onde o conhece? Quem ele é? – apertava com força o volante. — Me responda! – provavelmente me bateu com todas as forças que tinha perto da minha clavícula.

Tossi e procurei ar ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu não o conheço! – queria ter gritado, queria gritar! Mas só conseguia tentar respirar. Já estava acostumada a dor física.  
— Não minta para mim! – chegamos em casa.

Puxou-me para fora da caminhonete e levou-me até o banheiro onde abriu o chuveiro. Gritei com a água gelada.

— O que você está fazendo? – tentava sair do caminho do jato de água, mas ele colocava-me no meio novamente.  
— Lavar o seu corpo. Pensar que ele te tocou...  
— Nem um aperto de mão nós trocamos! – gritei o interrompendo. Queria ser ouvida!  
— Eu queria confiar em você, nas suas palavras, mas não consigo! Você saiu escondido. – desligou o chuveiro e virou-me para ele.  
— Fala por experiência não é? Já que todas as suas desculpas são mentiras, você pensa que as minhas também são!  
— Bella! – suas mãos seguravam os meus braços um pouco acima do cotovelo. — Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? – continuava transtornado e impaciente.  
— Vai bater em mim? – minha voz estava segura. O desafiei com confiança.

Senti suas mãos apertando os meus braços com mais força.

— Desculpa, Bella! – deu-me um abraço apertado. — Eu te amo! Ajo do jeito que ajo por medo de te perder. – afastou-me para poder encontrar o meu olhar. Para poder me seduzir com aquele par de olhos dourados penetrante. — Se você diz que não o conhece e que nada aconteceu... Eu confio em você! – estava controlando a raiva dentro de si.

De tanto passar por isso, por momentos como este, eu passei a não sentir mais nada. Mas gostava de ouvir suas mentiras, de alguma maneira eram reconfortantes. Ainda me faziam criar a ilusão de que tudo não passava de um pesadelo e a qualquer momento eu pudesse acordar e reencontrar aquele que uma amiga – qual eu não lembro mais o nome – me apresentou. Aquele que em algum momento, percebemos que era apenas, eu e ele.

— Somos apenas eu e você, rã? – mordi o lábio. Sim, fiz a minha escolha.

Essa atitude vai me corroer por dentro, mas escolho agir!

— Apenas eu e você. – e beijou-me como se fosse à primeira vez. Começou delicado e foi intensificando. Senti meu coração acelerar.

Ele ainda tirar o meu fôlego mostra que o sentimento é real!

— Estou com frio. – passei a mão por de baixo da sua camisa úmida para sentir sua pele quente. — Me esquenta, Edward. – não deixávamos de trocar olhar. Nossas bocas estavam a um centímetro de distância. Era ótimo sentir sua respiração quente contra a minha pele.

Apesar de tudo, tínhamos uma vida sexual ativa. Mas desta vez foi diferente, havia alguma emoção, não era pura luxúria ou somente por fazer. Não foi a primeira vez que houve sentimento. São momentos como este que me fazem acreditar que realmente nos amamos. Realmente pertencemos um ao outro.

Pode ser considerado doentio, mas é o jeito que nos amamos.

Agora, estamos deitados debaixo da coberta, eu em seus braços. Abraçava-me de forma protetora, carinhosa, enquanto trocávamos beijos.

— Eu te amo, Edward. – fui completamente sincera enquanto olhava aquele mar claro e expressivo que eram os seus olhos.

O abracei com toda força que tinha. Queria guardar o seu cheio, a textura da sua pele na minha memória.

— Também te amo. Amo tanto, minha Bella! – sim, ele estava sendo sincero.  
— Para sempre e somente sua. – fato!  
— Sempre. – sorri com vontade.

Esse era um exemplo de como tínhamos bons momentos também. "Tínhamos"... Não teremos mais.

— Vou pegar água para mim, você quer também?  
— Sim. – beijou minha testa e deixou-me sair de seus braços.

Meus analgésicos ficam em cima da geladeira, os peguei. Amassei cinco e coloquei no seu copo com água.

— Vou botar um pouco de limão no meu, você quer também?  
— Pode ser, mas não muito!  
— Certo.

Limão disfarçará qualquer possível "sabor" adicional.

Dei-lhe o copo com água gelada e ele deixou dois dedos. O coloquei sobre a pia e voltei a deitar-me ao seu lado. Não demorou muito para que adormecesse, e pelo tanto que o chacoalhei, em um sono profundo.

**I'm tired of the games**  
Estou cansado dos jogos**  
I'mma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire**  
Eu vou amarrá-la na cama e tocar fogo na casa**  
Just gonna**  
Só vou

Comecei a jogar gasolina por cada canto daquele cômodo. Eu iria sair apenas com a roupa do corpo.

— Por não ser de uma forma literal como acontecerá com você, não significa que o fogo também não me queimará. – agachei-me ao seu lado e joguei para trás o seu cabelo de uma forma gentil.

Escolhi a opção de fazer algo, agora vou até o fim. Mas olhá-lo dormindo tranquilamente não me ajudava. Engoli a seco e tentava controlar a minha respiração.

— Com você vivi em um mundo de mentiras, sofrimento. Acostumei-me e por isso, viverei sem você, mas ainda sim em um mundo de ilusões, dor. Dor por saber que matei aquele que um dia amei... Não, não é verdade. Que amo! – lhe beijei pela ultima vez. — Espere por mim!

**That´s alright because I love the way you lie**  
Mas está tudo bem, pois eu amo o jeito que você mente**  
I love the way you lie**  
Eu amo o jeito que você mente

Dormindo você não sentirá dor alguma, meu amor.

Após uma ligação para os bombeiros, da porta o olhei pela a última vez.

— Sei que um dia voltaremos a estar juntos, e você dirá que me ama. Que somos apenas eu e você. E se age do jeito que age é por medo de me perder. E eu acreditarei na sua conversa, pois amo o jeito que mente. – sorri sem vontade e peguei a lágrima que caía do meu olho.

Joguei um fósforo acesso no inicio da trilha de gasolina e saí da casa. Entrei na caminhonete e não olhei para trás.

**F**im. ~

* * *

**weew, olha eu aqui de novo, novamente com mais uma estória baseada em uma das músicas da Riahanna.**

**Então, dando o mesmo recado (sou chata D:'), se tiverem gostado da one e não estiverem a fim de deixar um cometário então entrem na minha comu (ou caso queiram conhecer mais estórias de minha autoria), me deixariam igualmente (até mais) feliz :)'**

http:/*www.*orkut.*com.*br/*Main#Community?cmm=103629130

(não esqueçam de tirar os "*")

**Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado :3' **


End file.
